Legend of Spyro : Dreaming Boarder
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: After the fall of the Dark master, Spyro and Cynder try to live a life together. But something strange is going on when new faces start appearing, what are these Beings called Humans and Yokai. And dose this Yukari Youkamo have something to do with this. Rated T for Mild Violence, and Rated M for Harsh Language at times.
1. Prolog: a scarlet mist

_The dragon realms, it has been peaceful ever since the fall of Malefor. But the peace will now undergo a test. A test of a foreign being. In a clearing in the woods, a light appeared. It was a dim light, it was hard to see, it was a light that will change the being of this world. It started to grow at a amazing pace. It kept on growing until it was as big as a castle. Once it dimed, what remains was a remarkable sight, a Mansion stood there in the light's place. It had its gate, it's garden, and all the things around. "Shall we begin" a girl's voice said, with a hint of enthusiasm within it. From the Building a scarlet mist raised up into the sky and covers the sun. The scarlet Devil Mansion has arrived._

**A/N How's that for an intro, please review and tell me what you think, good day, and at Godspeed!**


	2. A border to a new world

{5 hours ago}

Yukari was board, very board. Ever since the last incident In Gensokyo, nothing that much exiting has happend yet. 'Maby I should do somthing to change that' she giggled to herself at the mere thought of it. "Yukari sensei, is everything ok in here?" A young woman asked as she walked into the shrine. She had blond hair and her entire attier was colored white. She had a scarlet hat and a long dress, and she had nine yellow tails. "Yes everything is fine, lady Ran, I was just thinking to myself" she replied, Ran was skeptical at her master's behavior,"you plan to start another incident, don't you?" She asked. Yukari giggled,"you know me too well, Ran, but this time, the test I plan on giving the Miko and the Witch is a bit different, I'm going to connect one of the outer worlds to Gensokyo" Ran raised an eyebrow at her Masters plan,"Lady Yukari, with all do respect, do you think this coarse of action is wise?" The fox lady asked. Yukari nodded, she was sure of her plan, plus she alredy knew what world she was going to connect Gensokyo too. The Dragon realms, she thought that it would be interesting to see how Dragons would react if humans and Yokai became a part of there world, And she also wanted to challenge a certain purple dragon. She wanted to see how he would fair against the same insidents her pupils/Test subjects faced daily. "Ran, please go with Chen and give word to Lady Yuyuko and Remillia Scarlet of what's going to happen, we need them to be prepared for the storm ahead" the Fox lady replied with a nod and walked off to get the Cat Yokai.

(giiigaa liiiine brrrrrrakkeeeerr)

{present time}

elsewhere, in the land of Avalar, two dragons were sleeping under a tree together. One was male, had purple scales, and gold horns. The other was female, had black scales, and had silver horns. The two were a couple, ever since the fall of the Dark master. The sat there quietly, enjoying the beautiful sight of the Vally they were residing in. Then the purple dragon got up. "What's wrong, Spyro?" The black dragoness asked her mate. He sighed "Cynder, do you ever have that feeling that something Beyond our comprehension is going to happen" Cynder nodded in response, he continue "Well, Im starting to get one of those feelings" Cynder was confused by the statement he said,"what do you mean? Last time I checked, all the darkness faded from our land" she said."It's not one of those dark feelings, it feels like one of those feelings where someone is just down right up to no good" he replied. It then, suddenly, got dark. The two looked to the sky in confusion, only to see a dark scarlet mist,"well, it looks like you were right, Spyro" Cynder said in awe.

**A/N ok, i think I'll end this off with a cliffhanger, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, see ya, and at Godspeed!**


End file.
